


I wish we would have died together

by ZayaNyx



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Death, Dogs, Drunk Will Graham, Emotional Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Poor Will, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tears, They are married, but just maybe bcs I don't really know what angst is lol, not realistic but idc, or not idk, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayaNyx/pseuds/ZayaNyx
Summary: Will and Hannibal were after the fall never really apart from each other. That's why Will gets mad when Hannibal decides to fly away for a few days, without Will and without telling him where he is going. And even worse, Hannibal doesn't come back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Characters:** Hannibal, Will, mentioned Chiyoh, mentioned Bedelia, Winston

_!Happy Ending!_

Hello! I finally decided to post a story. This is going to be a oneshot with probably 2 or 3 chapters.

Since english isn't my native language (more like 3rd language lol), some things maybe sound weird. I also am not the best writer. I always have many ideas but it's hard for me to write them down and convey emotions and all. I also feel like I'm too dramatic and yeah, I'm just not good so if there is someone who is willing to look over my story and eventually change a few sentences so they make sense, sound good or convey the emotions, I'd be really thankful. And if I don't find someone, I hope you bear with the way I write.

Well then, see you real soon!


	2. Goodbye

„And you really won’t tell me where you go?“, Will asked for the hundredth time.

„No. Could you hand me the scarf, Will? I’m going to be late“ Hannibal smoothed his coat while looking in the mirror which was hanging in the hallway of their home.

„I could“ But he didn’t. Instead, he was pouting, which he never did since Hannibal always did what Will wanted. Since both of them wanted most of the time the same things, it was easy for Hannibal to fulfill his wishes.

„Will, we talked this over a few times and I won’t change my plans. In two days I will be back. You know that it’s also to my distaste to be apart from you.“ He reached over to caress Wills cheek but Will stepped back, took the scarf and pressed it against Hannibals Chest and stormed with a „Fine“ past him, into their bedroom.

Hannibal sighed but wrapped the scarf around his neck, now ready to go out. He took his small bag with his papers and a few pieces of clothing and was about to get out, when he heard the door of their Bedroom open again. Surprised, Hannibal turned around.

Will was now clothed to leave the house. „Don’t look at me like that. Did you really think, I would let you go alone to the airport? I’m mad that you won’t tell me what you’re going to do but I’d rather be mad and be with you for one hour than be mad and sulk alone“

„I didn’t say anything“ Hannibal said, not even trying to hide his smirk.

„Of course you didn’t“

They left the house, breathing in the cold which surrounded them like a second skin and then entered Hannibals car.

They didn’t talk, didn’t hear music. Just held each others hand. Hannibal was driving, stealing glances of Will, who had his eyes closed.

Will lost himself in the scent of Hannibal, just felt the heat of Hannibals hand in his. Or was his in Hannibals? But it didn’t matter. There were no his or Hannibals. What Hannibal owned, Will owned. What Will owned, Hannibal owned. They were one.

Once they reached the airport, Wills heart began to beat faster. This is ridiculous. It’s just two days, how can I already miss him?‘, he thought.

„Will? Where did you go?“

He was back. „Huh? Oh, nowhere.“

Hannibal knew that Will just lied to him but it wasn’t hard for him to know what he had thought about. „It‘s time“, he just replied.

„Yeah. And don’t worry, I won’t look what gate you will go to.“ For a moment Will wasn’t sure if he had lied again, but then he decided his own words to be true. Sooner or later he was sure Hannibal would tell him where he went.

Hannibal stepped in front of Will and smiled the smile which was reserved just for him.

They hold each other’s gaze.

Hannibal slid his thump over wills scarred cheek, while his other finger lay in Wills nape. He let his fingers work over his hard skin, made it soft under his touch. Then Hannibal grabbed a handful of hair and pulled softly on it, made Will lay his head back. His mouth opened slightly, his breathing went faster and under his hooded eyes he could see that Hannibal was affected by this too.

Hannibal bowed a little forward, kissed his way from wills neck, to his jaw, over to the corner of the mouth and then pressed a featherlight kiss on Wills lips.

„Hannibal!“ Will groaned warningly.

Hannibal chuckled but then he straight attacked Wills mouth. It didn’t matter that they were looked at, it wasn’t important that they were supposed to be hidden, not seen by the world. All that mattered was the exchange of air, the feeling of soft on soft.

Will wasn’t sure how he had lived without this. The warmth which filled his body, the scent he could bathe in, the soft looks which were just for him. He always felt like a little fish, fighting against the own reflection but with Hannibal it was so easy to accept that part of him. It felt good to be understood, not to be judged, to be seen as one really is.

„I have to go now Will“ Hannibal broke the kiss but didn’t move away. He still breathed in the scent of Will, drank in the sight of his plump, red lips. „Hm? Y-Yeah“ Suddenly out of his thoughts, he stepped back and run his fingers through his hair. His locks jumped right back to their originally place. 

Hannibal picked up his bag again, took a final glance of Will and turned around to go.

„Hannibal.“

He turned back around. „Yes, Will?“

„Come back to me.“

Hannibals smile was full of love. „Always.“

With that, he turned around again and made his way to check in.

Will looked after him until Hannibal was out of sight.

A little, humorless chuckle left his mouth.

„I’m acting like he will be gone for months. When did I change so much?“

With a sigh, Will stepped outside, into the cold darkness. People were passing by, not really interested him since they were stressed to make their flight.

Why couldn’t it be always that easy? Not being recognized by anyone was something he really missed but if he could choose, he would go the same path as long as it meant to be with Hannibal.

Why did he have to fly? Does’t he see the danger? What if someone recognized him, called the FIB and they would take him with them?

Here we go. Again thinking about him. Will didn’t think of it as bad, thinking of Hannibal made him feel home but now, it made him miss him. It made him want to run after Hannibal, secretly taking the same flight and going wherever he was going as long, as he wouldn’t lose the sight of him, everything was all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted to upload it as an oneshot but now it's going to be parted in 2 or 3 chapters. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	3. Ocean of bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo. I'm back with another chapter. 
> 
> I don't like it but yeah, didn't want to wait too long to upload a new chapter. 
> 
> I hope that at least y'all like it D:

After Will made it to their home, he poured himself a glass of whiskey. It’s not that Hannibal didn’t allow him to drink but Will knew that Hannibal didn’t like it. That he wasn’t fond of the overpowering taste of the whiskey in his mouth when they kissed, when their lips barely touched but their breath exchanged. But then, maybe he didn’t really mind. Not if it was Will.

For a moment, Will missed his old home. He wanted to go out, sit on his porch, with the whiskey in his hand and the seven strays to his feet. Missed Jack, his dog, waking him up from his dreams. Or Winston, this loyal soul, always knowing when he didn’t feel well. God, he missed seeing them run so freely, enjoying the space the forest gave them. Their tongues hanging out of the mouth, their tail wiggling around, making him worry, that they may break it.

He just wanted to feel their fur. Wanted to pick of the strands of their hair of his dark clothing but instead, he took another sip. And then another. Until the glass was empty, and he instead started to drink from the bottle.

When he reached half of the bottle, Will realized, that he never told anything of these things to Hannibal.

He didn’t necessarily try to make a secret out of his thoughts and feelings but somehow, once he reached the point where he couldn’t think of anything but what he lost, he would start to chug down bottle after bottle of whiskey, trying to forget. And he succeeded, until the next phase would come. And Hannibal never asked him. He never asked why he wouldn’t talk but just sit and drink. Staring at the wall but seeing nothing. It’s not that Will believed that Hannibal didn’t care. But maybe it was, that Hannibal didn’t want to bother Will or maybe he thought that Will didn’t want to talk about it? But since when did he care about what Will wanted to talk about and what not?

Right on the spot, he decided to talk with Hannibal about how he felt, once he comes back in not even full two days.

„Yesss, I’ll do dat..do dat“ The alcohol started to kick in, running him over with tiredness.

One second after another, he fell asleep on the couch.

—

Good 10 hours later, he woke up with an aching neck. Sleeping on the couch is never a good idea, no matter how expensive the couch is. The first thing Will did was check his phone. Hannibal had said that he wouldn’t fly that long and promised that he would message him once he landed. That’s why Will was pretty dumbfounded when he didn’t have any missed calls or messages.

„Did something happen?“ Hannibal isn’t one to break promises, at least not promises like that.

„He probably was tired and just forgot it“

Will tried to calm himself. Hannibal had survived many things on his own, if he hadn’t revealed himself, no one would have known that he was the ripper and if it weren’t for Will, he never would have been caught, so he should be fine.

He survived the fall of the cliff so there was nothing that would get him now. And Chiyoh was probably with him. Always hiding, protecting Hannibal. They should be fine, he should be fine.

And yet..Will felt that something was wrong.

„I’m just anxious because since our marriage we were never apart and if we were, I always knew where he was. Maybe I’m still drunk, and he will call any minute.“

But he didn’t. Not even an hour later. Or 3. Or 5. Or 7.

After pacing from one side of the room to the other, Will had enough. He tried to leave him space, maybe he was doing something important and didn’t have time but 7 hours were enough.

„You better take the call“, Will murmured angrily but Hannibal didn’t listen. The other line was still empty. Will tried calling maybe 10 times, maybe 20, wrote plenty of messages but no respond.

Could he be with someone else? Bedelia? No. After they took her leg, they promised not to see each other again. But maybe she contacted him? It’s hard to get away from Hannibal. Once he is in your life, you will never be able to forget him. Maybe she forgave him like Will did?

„Jesus, don’t be foolish. Hannibal wouldn’t do that! He isn’t that stupid. Although.. she once manipulated him, maybe she could again? But he doesn’t do the same mistake twice. No. I just have to be calm and don’t act like a dramatic lover.“

So he waited again.

But still no sign of his husband.

He was about to call the FBI and try to get information whether they captured Hannibal or not, but then he of course decided against it. That would have been on top 3 of the „Dumb things Will Graham does“ list.

Then he decided to call Chiyoh. Which he never had done before because Chiyoh and him just couldn’t be a thing. And of course she didn’t pick up.

After getting even more anxious, he finally went into their bedroom. The scent of Hannibal filled his nose and made his heart ache even more. In hope to find something about his whereabouts, he searched through Hannibals side, the left side. Everything was structured and clean, as some would expect of Hannibal. And there was no clue left, again, as expected of Hannibal.

After spending some more time writing Hannibal messages which were like „Where are you? Are you okay?“ but also like „If you don’t come home, I’ll kill you. You better be not with someone else!“ or something in-between, Will got so frustrated, that he went for a drink again. He hadn’t even eaten yet and it was already evening.

But then, that wasn’t so surprising. Every time Hannibal was gone for a day because he had to visit some clients or when someone was rude again, Will didn’t eat. He just didn’t think of doing so.

With the Whiskey Glass in his hand, he went to the sofa and sat down.

There was no point in worrying, tomorrow he would see whether Hannibal was back or not and if not…

But then, he didn’t have to wait that long.

As he was about to take a sip, his phone rang. Will literally jumped up and sprinted to the bedroom, where he had left his phone, because he was staring at it the whole time.

An unknown number?

„Hello?“

„I’m sorry to disturb you this late. Is this Harvey Thomas?“

Will tried to hide his disappointment. He had hoped that it was Hannibal, who had lost his phone or something.

„Yes, that’s me. Who is this?“

„Am I right to assume that Gaspard Thomas is your husband?

„Yes. Again, who is this?“

Who would ask Will about Hannibal? What's going on?

„..I’m from the police. I’m really sorry.. Your husband died“

„Excuse me?“

„2 Hours after the flight started, it changed its course. Just right after that, the machine fell into the ocean“

Will stayed silent. He couldn’t believe what he heard. Hannibal was dead? Because of a stupid plane? Left this world without him? Broke his promise to come back?

„There is also another thing. We weren’t able to find his body. But we are still searching. Should we have another news, we will contact you“

„W-Was there also a Mikoto Sato on the flight?“

„A moment please“ Will heard some fast typing, clicking and then a loud breath.

„Yes, she was. I’m sorry..she as well-“ Will didn’t let him speak his sentence. He just ended the call.

If Chiyoh was there, and she was dead, then Hannibal must be as well. How could this be true? For Will, it seemed like the time stopped. The room spinned, nothing seemed to be real anymore.

Will looked down at the phone in his hands.

This had to be a terrible joke.

Will went to his message chat with Hannibal. His fingers started to type right away.

„Hannibal..“

„They say that you’re dead“

„But you aren’t right?“

„I probably just did something which made you mad and now you try take to revenge on me“

„Do you remember the last time? When I said that the soup needs a little more salt and you didn’t want to give me the salt and said „Don’t be ridiculous, Will. The soup is perfectly fine“ But when I insisted that it needed more, you left without saying anything and came back looking like you just had an affair just to get revenge?“

„Is it again something like this? Did I use too few adjectives to describe your painting? Did I insult your cooking again? Please just stop this and come back. Whatever it is, I won’t do it again so please.“

„Please“

„It can’t be real“

„Didn’t you say always? You don’t break your promises“

„Don’t do this to me“

„They don’t know where your body is“

„I can’t join you if I don’t know where it is. It has to be us together“

„Why are you always making things hard for me?“

„Do I have to dive through the ocean to find you and be together with you?“

„I swear if this is a plan just to be with some bitch, I’ll kill you myself“

„Ok, I won’t. Just come back“

„The moment you left me at the airport, I started to miss you. You can’t leave me after making me depend on you.“

„I love you“

„You turned me into a teenage girl. Take responsibility Hannibal“

„I wish we would have died together after the fall off the cliff“

This went on for hours. Until Will decided to open the television which was just there for Will to have noises when he was alone. His fingers directed him to the news channel.

He sat there, not registering anything until that came, what he waited for. News about a plane, falling into the ocean.

There weren’t any tears, just this huge hole which Will knew couldn’t be filled ever again.

So he did the most logical thing at this moment.

He stood up, not really thinking, his body moving as if possessed by a demon, going to the kitchen to drink every single drop of alcohol in this household.

And that’s where Will simply stopped existing.


End file.
